


The Pancock Affair

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: Sunshine [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, pancocks again, rin's ringtone is future fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you care to explain to what pancocks are and why my six year-old daughter asked me to make them?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pancock Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseNox98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/gifts).



_“Hey Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake Up! Mezame nagara dreaming!”_ Rin was awoken by his obnoxiously loud ringtone.

“Who the Hell’s calling this early in the morning?” he grumbled, rolling away from his husband to pick up the phone. “Yo,” he answered, too tired to say anything more.

 _“Rin,”_ Rei Ryuugazaki’s voice came through. _“Would you care to explain to what pancocks are and why my_ six year-old _daughter asked me to make them?”_ He sounded irritated.

“Oops.” Rin blushed. He had forgotten about that little incident.

 _“Yes, oops.”_ Rei replied. _“Now, explain.”_

“Well, you see, it was three in the morning, Eijuun was colicky, Kisumi and I were dead tired, and he wanted pancakes, and somewhere along the line pancakes got translated to pancocks.” Rin was bright red at this point. “But I swear I thought Sayuri and Kohaku were asleep. I would have made regular pancakes if I had known they were awake.”

 _“You shouldn’t have made them to begin with.”_ Came his friend’s cold reply.

“I was sleep-deprived and making food for my cranky husband in the middle of the night, can you really blame me?” Rin snapped back. “Besides, I got the idea from _your_ husband. And speaking of husbands, I need to make breakfast for mine, otherwise he’ll be crabby all day. So, talk to you later?” Rin didn’t give Rei a chance to answer before hanging up. He threw his head down on his pillow and turned to look at Kisumi, who was grinning at him.

“What was that all about?” the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rin’s face turned red once again and he coughed out, “Pancocks.”

Kisumi threw his head back in laughter. “Nice.” Was all he replied. After a few moments Rin joined him in laughter and soon the two were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. Their amusement was cut short when a screaming cry came from the baby’s room. “I’ll take care of Eijuun, you make breakfast,” Kisumi told him, the lowered his head to whisper in Rin’s ear. “And once we get Sayako and Yukari to school, you can give me your pancock.”

Rin grinned. “I like that idea.” He whispered back as they got up to start their day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because the whole "pancock" thing is something my friends and I did. and they were delicious.


End file.
